Take Me Home
by Hikarukazeka
Summary: HarryDraco slash. Harry treats the main Order members to a night clubing to help them relax. A few shots of vodka and a karaoke later, we have our story.


A/N: This is slash, as in boy-on-boy, as in homophobes don't read this, as in, if you flame me for it I will publicly humiliate you. . This fic is solely the result of my boredom while home alone with nothing to do. Harry and Draco are already together in ths fic because I'm too lazy to get them together XD. I hope you like it! Please read and review!

Spoilers: Could contain spoilers for all books up to HBP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco. I do not own Hogwarts, the wizarding world, or anything else that is found in the Harry Potter book series. The lyrics to the song used belong to Green Day and are from the song "Closing Time". So, in a nut shell:

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so please don't sue.

**Take Me Home**

Harry sat at the bar, his nearly untouched screwdriver residing in a seemingly innocent manner on counter in front of him.

"Yeah. You have already proved how _innocent_ you are, devil-creation," he muttered to it, his eyes narrowed. He had established tonight, by watching the actions of his companions, that screwdrivers were part of a communist conspiracy against humanity.

He had brought Ginny (accompanied by Dean, who was renewed as her boyfriend), Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, and Draco Malfoy (who had come along only because Harry had) to the local night club. Right now, Panic! At The Disco was blaring over the speakers, but soon kareoke would start. That had been, after all, the reason he had brought them all there- for some time where they could, for a few hours at least, let their hair down.

To his horror, every last one of them, save for Harry, Tonks, and Remus, had taken 'letting their hair down' to a new extreme. Even Hermione was vaguely drunk. Everyone except for the three sober people and Draco were dancing wildly on the floor to a song that Harry barely recognized as "The Only Difference Between Martydom and Suicide is Press Coverage." Malfoy was leaning against a wall, watching them all with slight interest and a mildly drunk smile on his face. Harry had agreed to bring him if he behaved, and agreed to buy his drinks if he refrained from sharpening his tounge on anyone. Apparently, Draco couldn't hold liquor very well. Harry had put him on that wall an hour ago to calm down, and he hadn't moved more than an inch since. Harry got up and walked over to his lover.

"I warned you against those things, you know. You shouldn't start drinking vodka if you can't hold beer."

"Oh shut it, you bloody... bloody... Gryffindor!" He chucked to himself, obviously amused by the 'insult.'

"You're lucky I like you, or I might deck you for calling me by my house name," Harry stated sarcastically. "You've had a few too many."

"Yeah, well... Your shirt makes you look pale, so ha!"

"Draco, sit down somewhere before you fall down. I'd hate to have to humor your bruises later." He tugged the silky blonde hair playfully, and smiled when the comment coaxed a nervous giggle out of his boyfriend, then walked back to his seat next to Tonks.

What had he been thinking, bringing these people to a night club? Harry hoped in his heart of hearts that none of them would remember how they all looked on this night. He was now slightly dreading kareoke for their sake, though he was also looking forward to it for his amusment..

Suddenly, a man came through the curtains. "May I have all of your attentions please?"

"Bloody yes!" Ron called back to him. The man chuckled and continued on.

"We are now beginning Tuesday Night Kareoke!" A cheer rose up from the intoxicated crowd. "Our first act is a duet- are Fred and George Weasley in the house?" The twins wooted and climbed up on the stage. "Fred and George Weasley performing 'The Good Ship Lollipop'!" The entire room erupted in applause. The twins gave a very comical performance, including a strangely well-choreographed dance.

"I have a strange inkling that they have done this before," Tonks whispered in Harry's ear. Harry just laughed and nodded. The next act wasn't an order member, but after that most of them were. About three hours later, with everyone exhausted, Harry started attempting to collect everyone to leave. When he went to the wall to get Draco, though, he wasn't there.

"What the..?" That's when the man who had been announcing acts came back onto the stage.

"We have one last act, folks. I am also here to announce Last Call. Our final act is.." the man stumbled over the name for a moment. "D... Drahco?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," a voice said from off stage.

"Draco Malfoy performing Green Day's 'Closing Time'!" The usual cheer rose up from the audience, and Harry actually sat down, head in hands. _Oh God..._ Draco sauntered out onto the stage, and Harry continued to stare at the floor. He did NOT want to see his lover humiliate himself in front of main Order members. A surprisingly soulful voice rose up from the speakers.

_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time, turn all the lights on over boy and every girl  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here._

Harry looked up at a peculiar note in Draco's voice with the last phrase. To his surprise, the intoxicated boy had a tear streaming down his face. "Good grief..." Harry said, watching with morbid facination. For the chorus, Draco found and held Harry's gaze.

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home... home..._

"What in the world?" Harry muttered to himself. Tonks was smiling beside him.

"That Malfoy boy sure gets drunk easy, doesn't he?" she commented.

"Yeah..." Harry replied "Drunk..." To tell the truth, Harry wasn't sure if everything Draco was doing was, indeed, the alchohal talking. The way the boy was singing kind of sounded like he was getting something off his chest.

_  
_  
_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time, this room won't be open till your brother's or your sister's come  
So gather up your jackets, moving to the exits, I hope you have found a friend.  
Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end, yeah._

Something suddenly occured to Harry. "Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end..." He hadn't given much thought to what would happen after the beginning he was living now ended. What would happen after the war? What purpose could he continue fighting for?

Fighting was all he knew.

Harry watched the boy on stage sing his soul into the microphone and suddenly felt a surge of pity for him. His father had died recently, his mother was in St. Mungo's for mental illness- he had no one. He had shown up on the street of Grimauld Place not long after the death of Dumbledore, which had caused the temporary loss of the Secret Keepers spell. He had been found on the doorstep of number 13, unconcious and thoroughly beaten. Mrs. Weasley had been the one to take him in, and after a few rather painful trials, gotten him into the Order. Gotten that mark off his arm... now, two months after is exceptence to the Order, he was singing at Tuesday Night Kareoke and kissing The Boy Who Lived in broom closets- he'd come a good ways.

_  
_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home... home...  
Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from..._

Draco looked like he was beginning to tire, but, as Harry watched his face, he once again caught and held the eyes of his ex-enemy now-lover._  
_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home... home...  
_  
_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home... home...  
_

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end... _

Late that night, Draco was laying in Harry's arms, basking. He had already taken a potion to relieve drunkeness (at Harry's insistance), so his voice was no longer slurred when he rolled over to face his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

Draco just smiled. One slender hand came up to trace the lines of Harry's slightly muscular chest, contrasting pale white on tan. He pulled himself up a bit, then leaned in to kiss the Boy Wonder, teasing his soft lips over Harry's mildly chapped ones.

"I'm serious. What are you thanking me for?" Harry persisted after Draco finished. A smile played across his worry-worn features.

"For taking me home."

"Like I had a choice."

"I'm not talking about physical home- I could have found that myself."

"Oh." Harry responded by kissing Draco deeply. He then he grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and rolled, so that he was on top. He kissed him again. "I'm more than happy to oblige." His eyes were laughing.

Draco's breathe was quicker than it had been a moment ago. "Careful, Harry. I have a few bruises from when I ran into that phone pole on the way home."

"I warned you not to get drunk," was the mischievous reply. Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Please?" There was pleading note in the blonde boy's eyes.

"Fine." Harry kissed him again, a bit more passionately than before. When he pulled back, Draco was limp. "Don't expect it again- I don't issue warnings for no reason."

"Agreed, and now I know that." There was now a little bit of stress in the voice of the youngest Malfoy. Harry took pity on him and rolled to the side, twining his arms around the boy's slim waist.

"I wouldn't be careless with you, Draco. I was just teasing."

"Oh. I thou-" he was cut off by Harry's lips once again. This kiss intensified for several minutes, until they both came up, gasping for air. Draco's hands were already untying the drawstring on Harry's pajama pants when they started kissing again.

A while later, as Draco floated in that place between sleep and wakefulness, he thought- "It's good to be home."

**_Finito_**


End file.
